


The Doctor Is In-Simon's Side by ArchAnt

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon confesses he's been wondering if he's not been extending himself enough.<br/>Sequel to The Doctor Is In-Jim's Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Is In-Simon's Side by ArchAnt

(still drawing heavily on Vyola's The Doctor is In, and with thanks to her for tidying it up :-) ) 

## The Doctor Is In - Simon's Side

by ArchAnt  


"Captain Banks, what seems to be the problem?" 

"Well, Doc, I hate to admit it but I think I'm not extending myself." 

"I understand you've been given a new partnership to oversee." 

"Yeah, you could say that. You see, at first it was all right. They showed up, did their bit, and solved the case. Between the anthropologist and the cop, they did their job. But when I see "Simon watches Jim and Blair from his office", I just want to quit!" 

"So what's changed?" 

"It's the fanfic, Doc! On the 'net, in the 'zines. Fans sitting at home, making the stuff up. I always knew it went on, but I really had no idea how far they'd go." 

"What kind of 'stuff' are we talking about here?" 

"Hurt/comfort! They warned me... they said, 'now Simon, it *is* an action/buddy show, so this kind of response is almost inevitable.' But I didn't realize that *they'd* get to do it all. I'm left hanging round the office waiting for them to get back from the kidnapping or whatever. I'm ready to pack it all in!" 

"Surely it's not all bad, Captain." 

"Ha! If I even see a "escaped convict swears revenge on Ellison" episode I break out in a cold sweat. I mean, I can deal with their being kidnapped. It's only been a couple of times -- it's not like either of them is Robin, after all. God knows how he's kept his sanity after all the Joker has done to him. But the mad bombers! And the psychotic personality thieves and the ex-CIA weirdos! Listen to me! Permanent scarring of my vocal chords from yelling at them! How will I ever get a gig as a narrator now?" 

"Was that a career ambition?" 

"Well, no. But I hate to cut off an option. You never know how long syndication is going to last and I'm only fifth in line for Police Chief." 

"Let's get back to the hurt/comfort. What exactly is the problem?" 

"It just seems to me that every story, slash or gen, either Jim or Blair gets whacked on the head by some baddy and trussed up like a Christmas goose. Even Richie Ryan doesn't get hit nearly as often. And I'm left behind waiting for them to escape and come back to the station so I can yell at them, while they're remembering how when the rescuer showed up, he gently ran his hands over the other's bruised face and along his battered body...." 

"Uh, that's be the 'comfort' portion of the scenario." 

"Mmmmm...." 

"Captain Banks?" 

"Oh! Sorry, Doc. Doing a little 'zoning out' myself there. Yes, that's the beginning of the comfort. Of course, it depends on the category where it ends. That Kris, she's such a tease! Backrubs, charged glances... somebody somewhere better do the missing scenes for that stuff before Jim explodes! And the slash! Well, I'm trying to keep this story rated PG, so I won't go into it here." 

"Too bad." 

"The stories I could tell you! Hey, remind me before the session is up and I'll give you the frame- less web site address." 

"Thank you." 

"No problem. New fans are always welcome." 

"So you're saying that these extra duties are too much, that there's not enough reward?" 

"Yes! It's just that *I* want some comfort, a little reward for waiting patiently for their return." 

"I understand. Have you seen these, captain?" 

"'Old Friends,' 'Simon Says,' 'an ObSenadFic,' 'Cheyenne,' 'Tearing Down the Walls' and the 'Heart' series. What's this all about? " 

"It's fiction, Captain Banks. You'll notice that you don't get left out of the comforting." 

"This is *so* great! And Blair dances! I love it when he dances. And I do look good in a tux. Hey, I dominate Jim!" 

"Mmmmm....." 

"Hey, where's the next part?" 

"Sorry, Captain. I'm afraid it's not posted yet. Beta readers, you know." 

"Damn them! They get to see everything first." 

"It's been 50 minutes. Shall we continue this discussion next week?" 

"You know, Doc, I think I might not need another session. Seeing this gives me hope. After all, there's such a small amount of fanfic out there right now. As more gets posted it'll start to balance out. Maybe even some where *I* get to spend the entire time waiting to be rescued." 

"Oh, but I insist that you come back for another session. I think there's so much more we could explore...." 

"Doc? Why are you.... Uh, thanks, Doc, but I have my own handcuffs. Doc?"  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
